une prise de conscience
by ptit rain-b0w
Summary: RWHG bien sur... ronhermione relation compliquée et complexe mais on le sait tous... résumer c'est pas trop mon truc mais autant vous le dire maintenant c'est pas une histoire a l'eau de rose... c'est passionnel mais intense... enfin c'est compliqué! all
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que cette fic est une RWHG...

les règles de poudlard sont un peu différentes et il y a quelques modifications au niveau de la psychologie des personnages... si vous avez envie d'une histoire a l'eau de rose cherchez ailleurs... il y aura une relation entre ron et hermione mais je la qualifierai plus de passionelle que d'amoureuse...

sur ce je ne veux pas vous gacher le plaisir je vous laisse découvrir ma fiction qui est entre autre ma toute première... soyez indulgents et exprimez vous par le biais des reviews..

bisous a tous et bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1

Ron entrouvit les yeux, bercé par la faible lueur du soleil de décembre filtrant au travers des fins rideaux de la fenetre du dortoir des griffondors...

Il s'étira longuement, savourant sa grasse matinée, lorsqu'une violente douleur transperca sa tête. Il se redressa, émergeant doucement de son sommeil et se repassa les évennements de la veille au soir.

Il était sortit en compagnie de plusieurs amis, dont Harry, et était allé a Préaulard, jusque tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt jusque tôt dans la matinée, et ensemble ils avaient bus plus que de raison.

Il eût aussi le vague souvenir d'une fille pas très belle, pas laide non plus, avec qui il avait passé la nuit, et qu'il avait congédié avant de rentrer. Il ne souvenait même pas de son nom, et cela n'avait aucune importance: ce n'était qu'une fille d'un soir. Cependant, Ron eût l'étrange sentiment qu 'en ce momment il accumulait « les filles d'un soir ». Il ne préféra pas y songer, cela rendant son mal de crâne encore plus insupportable.

Il se leva, passa près du lit où Harry dormait encore, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une rapide douche. Tandis qu'il enfilait un jean et un pull, il cherchait des yeux sa baguette, qu'il repéra rapidement sur sa table de chevet et s'empressa de s'auto-lancer un sort contre son mal de tête.

Une fois la douleur passée, il déscendit dans la salle commune pour petit-déjeuner. Il apperçut rapidement hermione et alla s'installer a côté d'elle.

-Salut hermione! tu manges pas?

-Ca fait au moins deux heures que j'ai déjeuné!! Ron, tu sais quelle heure il est?!

Ron lui offrit son plus beau sourir en guise de réponse. Il adorait l'entendre le réprimender.

-Non sérieusement Ron, toi et Harry devriez arréter de rentrer si tard, et surtout dans cet état! C'est pas pour jouer le rabat-joie, jt'assure, c'est pour ton bien.

-Hermione, tu t'inquiète pour rien! C'est vrai qu'on abuse un peu, mais j'ai que 18 ans! Je m'amuse un peu voilà tout! Tu devrais venir de temps en temps ça te ferait du bien...

-Oui bien sur... j'allais t'en parler... dit-elle comme si Ron avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Ron plongeat alors son regard dans celui d'Hermione, comme pour la convaincre de venir ce soir, car comme tous les vendredi et samedis soir, les élèves de dernière année avaient quartiers libres.

-Ron arretes ça tout de suite!! j'ai dit non!

-comme tu voudras! Et si je te propose de lacher ton bouquin et de venir prendre l'air dans le parc avec moi j'ai une chance d'obtenir un oui?

-là c'est déjà plus fesable... aller prends ton manteau; on y va.

A peine sortis, Ron prit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en alluma une sous le regard réprobateur de son amie.

-aller!! fais pas cette tête ça fait bientôt deux ans que je fume!! tu pourrais commencer a t'y faire!

-Eh bien tu vois, toujours pas! Répondit-elle faussement en colère.

Ron entreprit alors de chatouiller hermione pour la faire rire... elle était tellment plus belle quand elle riait... Cette dernière le contrat aisaiment, vu qu'une de ses mains était ocuuppé par la cigarette, mais rit de bon coeur.

Hermione dégageat la neige de par terre d 'un coup de baguette pour qu'ils puissent s'assoir sous l'immense chaine qui bordait le lac gelé, et là, tandis que Ron étégnait sa cigarette, elle se surprit a l'observer intensément.

Ce qu'on remarquait le plus chez Ron c'était ses cheuveux, sans aucuns doutes, mais Hermione appréciait chaque détail du jeune homme... Elle aimait particulièrement ses mains, grandes, fines, un peu rudes a cause du quiddich, mais tellment parfaites. Son visage qu 'elle connaissait par coeur, avec son sourire un peu « je m'en foutiste », ses yeux d'un bleu profond, et sa bouche, irrémédiablement parfaite. Elle contempla aussi son dos, aux larges épaules, et son torse qu 'elle savait musclé, pour l'avoir entrappercut dans les verstiares du stade de quiddich...

-hermione...Hermione!! ou-ouh!!!! à quoi tu penses? Questionna Ron la ramenant brutalement a la réalité.

-a rien... rien du tout...

-menteuse!je suis sur que tu pense encore a ce crétin de Terry! Dit ron sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte mais qui était en réalité totalement colérique

-oh arretes un peu de me bassiner avec ce mec!! c'est de l'histoire ancienne et je suis passée a autre chose depuis bien longtemps!!

Terry était le 1er garcon avec qui hermione avait eut une relation sérieuse l'an dernier et il l'avait traité comme une moin que rien, la trompant avec une autre fille. Lorsque Ron avait récupéré hermione en pleurs et qu'il avait appris ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était rué sur lui et lui avait flanqué un violent crochet du droit,le dissuadant de retenter quoi que se soit. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, et c'était depuis lors, qu'aucun autre que Ron ne comptait a ses yeux... seulement; elle refusait éffrontément de se l'avouer.

-et puis, de toute facon, reprit-elle, si je pensais a lui, se serait uniquement pour le maudir...

-bien content de te l'entendre dire!!

-au fait, monsieur je-fais-la-morale-sur-l'amour, on peut savoir avec qui tu as passé la nuit cette fois?

-Oh!!une fille sans importance... une blonde je crois...

-Mais tu n'aime pas les blondes!!

-oui je sais, mais sur le coup je me suis pas posé la question, je l'ai baisée pour le plaisir c'est tout!!

-ron!!! je déteste quand tu parle comme ça! Tu es trop méchant!!

-je suis pas m échant, je suis réaliste!

-Oui mais même

-fin de la discussion hermione!

Il y eut un court silence, chacun faisant comme si de rien n'était, puis:

-tu compte faire quoi ce soir? Questionna ron innocent

-ron arretes, je t 'ai dit que je ne viendrait pas...

-allez!!! steuplait!!! ma hermione fait le pour moi...je te ramenerait des que tu voudras, s'il te plait...

pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit aussi beau quand il suppliait?? « il va me rendre folle » pensa hermione « c'est fou ce pouvoir qu'il a sur moi cet abruti »...

-d'accord, je viendrais, répondit hermione d'un ton las...

-super, tu vas voir , tu vas t'amuser!!

Ron ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait tant a ce qu'elle vienne...

Au fil des années passées a poudlard, ils avaient eut leur période « disputes a répétiton », mais maintenant, c'était différent, ils s'entendaient a merveille, et bien que se chamaillant toujours régulierement, il s'était instalé entre eux comme une sorte de magnétisme fusonniel, et ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre... Ron avait été fou de rage lorsqu'il avait appris que terry et hermione avaient couchés ensemble, et parsonne n'avait compris pourquoi... mais ron lui, le savait, il été irrémédiablement attiré par se meilleur amie, et ça le rendait fou... alors il se tapait un nombre inconsidérable de filles, ce qui avait le don de mettre hermione hors d'elle...

mais ce soir, ron avait réussi a convaincre hermione de venir, et il comptait bien l'obliger a s'amuser.

Quelques heures plus tard, harry hermione et ron se retrouverent dans la salle commune des gryffondors pour faire leurs devoirs...ou plutot ce fut hermione qui fit les siens, pendant que ron et harry disputaient un partie d'échec version sorcier.

-harry, j'ai réussi a convaincre hermione de venir avec nous ce soir! Dit ron

-waou!! comment t'as fait? Ça relève du miracle!! plaisentat harry

-ben je sais pas répondit ron ne faisant pas vraiment attention a ce que harry venait de répondre, mais elle vient!!

-et tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

-Ben pas vraiment

-sa veut dire que tu ne vas pas pouvoir te bourrer la gueule ni te trouver une meuf!! t'es coincé mon vieux!!

-oh c'est bon je pourrais m'en passer!

-c'est toi qui vois, mais ne viens pas me demander de la ramener au chateau parce que tu veux rester t'amuser! Tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul a toi de te débrouiller!

-Merci harry, ca fais plaisir de savoir qu'on a un ami sur qui compter!

-Derien vieux

* * *

voili voilou!!! fin du premier chapitre!!! je suis désolée, pas beaucoup d'action, mais c'est le 1er chapitre et il falait que je mette en route mon histoire...

j'espere que ça vous a quand meme plu, désolée pour les fautes...

n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'st la seule chose qui me permettra de savoir si je dois continuer ou pas cette fiction...

bisous et merci de votre lecture!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Oulala!! figurez vous que cet après-midi (exeptionellement bien sur) je n'ai pas cours... ce qui signifie que je suis rentrée plus tot et là, surprise totale!!!! en allant vérifier mes reviews je priais pour en avoir une petite...eh bien j'en ai eu 7!!!! vous vous rendez compte!!! non sérieusement vous êtes au top!!! vraiment merci merci et encore merci (meme si ce ne sera jamais suffisant!!)

donc comme je le disais je n'ai pas cours c'est une chance me direz vous... non seulement je vais pouvoir passer un mercredi aprem sans voir la salle face de crapaud de ma prof de bio (si si je vous jure elle a une face de crapaud) mais en plus, je vais pouvoir vous écrire la suite de la fic...

donc j'arrete de vous les briser avec ma petite vie et je vous laisse a votre lecture...

merci encore...

* * *

**ptit résumé : ron a proposé à hermione de venir passer la soirée avec ses pots a préaulard... celle ci accepte donc voilà la soirée...**

* * *

-HERMIONE!!!! ça fait 20minutes qu'on t'attend!!! t'es bientôt prête?! Cria Ron du bas de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, a bout de nerfs.

-Oui bon ça va!!! j'arrive!! répondi hermione exédée

-ah ben c'est pas trop tot!dit harry qui avait attendu hermione avec ron.

Ron lui ne dit rien... Hermione venait de descendre et il été subjugué par sa beauté.

Elle portait un pull très près du corps et un jean moulant ce qui changeait radicalemment de l'uniforme de poudlard, et qui laissait apparaître ses formes plus que féminines... Elle avait laché ses cheveux qui tombés sur ses épaules en formant de jolies boucles et s'était maquillée légerement mais a la perfection. « elle est magnifique » pensa ron « mais qu'est ce que tu raconte!! c'est ta mailleure AMIE!! réagit mon vieux! » se reprit il toujours en pensée.

-Bon ben allons-y alors. Dit il enfin.

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à une boite branchée de préaulard et allèrent s'installer à une table où étaient déjà arrivés Seamus, Neville, Bryan, Luna, et Alexia.

Ron et Harry commandèrent tous deux un whisky pur feu, et à la surprise de tous hermione commanda une vodka orange.

-Ben quoi?? je suis pas une sainte!! se défendit elle lorsque tous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis se mirent a la fixer.

« Ce n'était pas une sainte » tout le monde en fut convaincu quelques minutes plus tard quand elle partie rejoindre Bryan et Seamus avec Alexia sur la piste de danse.

Ron la surveillait du regard, veillant a ce qu'aucuns garçons ne s'approche de trop près, mais comme il fallait s'y attendre plusieurs mec vinrent faire des tentatives... Hermione se prêta au jeu se laissa séduire sans pour autant aller plus loin...

Ron bouillait de l'intérieur, mais n'osait intervenir de peur que quelqun crut qu'il était attiré par sa meilleure amie.

Environ une demie heure olus tard, la brunette vînt s'assoir près de lui qui n'avait pas bougé, trop énervé pour aller danser. Elle se recommanda une vodka, au moins la 5eme de la soirée, et se décida à entamer la conversation, en hurlant pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

-Que'est ce qu'il fait chaud ici! Tu ne trouve pas? Tenta-t-elle maladroitement

-Non pas vraiment!!! hurla ron, visiblement énervé. Hermione fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention et enleva son pull laissant apparaîte un top au décolté plongeant .

-Ron t'as vraiment eu raison d'insister pour que je vienne! Merci. Dit elle

-dailleurs, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps qu'on rentre?!!

-Oh mais il es a peine 1H00!!

-Oui je sais!!! mais justement! Rentrons avant que tu sois complètement BOUREE!!! aboya le roux.

-Non mais pourquoi tu me dis ça?! Tu es frustré parce que je m'amuse ou quoi? Ou peut-etre est-ce parce que toi tu te fais chier comme un rat mort!!!!

-Pas du tout!! je ne suis pas du tout FRUSTRE!! C'est juste que tu bois beaucoup trop et que tu vas finir par perdre la notion de ce qui est raisonnable et ce qui ne l'est pas!!!

-Ron arretes!!! tu as bu 3 fois plus que moi!!! et puis merde!! tu te prends pour qui pour me dicter ce que je dois faire?? a t'entendre on pourrait croire que t'es jaloux!

-Moi jaloux? Laisse moi rire!! qui pourrait etre jaloux d'un mec qui flirte avec toi?? sérieusement hermione!!!

-RON JE TE DETESTE!!!

elle finit sa vodka d'un trait et repartit danser, mais cette fois elle répondit plus qu'ardement aux draguages des quelques mecs qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle était là a deux metres de ron et elle embrassait a pleine bouche un mec qui d'après ron avait des allures de primate en rute...

Exédé il s'alluma une énième clope en détournant le regard, trop énervé pour même songer à se trouver une autre fille alors que la plus belle était à coté de lui...

Plus tard dans la soirée, vers 3H00, hermione n'était plus en état de quoi que ce soit; elle avait bien trop bu, et ron l'avait enmené à l'extérieur de la boite pour transplaner dans le parc du château, un sort protégeant l'intérieur de telle sorte que personne ne pouvait y entrer en transplanant.

Hermione était à moitié endormie, si bien que ron du la porter jusqu'à son lit.

Il gravit les marches de l'escalier du dortoir des filles, et la coucha dans son lit, toute habillée, lui retirant uniquement ses chaussures. Il remonta les couvertures pour pas qu'elle n'ai froid et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front. Il la comtempla un instant, regrettant presque de l'avoir insulté quelques heures auparavant, puis chassa cette idée de sa tête... Lui, ronald weasley, regretter?? jamais!

Il reagagna rapidement son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit, la tête occupé par l'image de son visage angélique. Il s'alluma un cigarette, essayant de ne penser à rien, surtout pas à elle, qu'il savait être sa plus grande faiblesse... Et sa plus grande force.

* * *

et de deux!! bon ben encore et toujours désolé pour les fautes...

essayer de cliquer en bas a gauche pour voir... le résultat est surprenant!

merci de me lire... et bisous tout plein!


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou mes ptits choux!!!

Suite a vos reviews qui m'ont plus qu'enchantées et à vos demandes pressantes de « suite », je m'y attaque dès ce soir...

alors bonne lecture et merci pour vos encouragements...

* * *

**pti résumé: Ron a enmené hermione a préaulard et celle ci a, comment dire... légérement abusé sur la dose d'alcool... en gors elle était défourailler et ron a du la ramenée au dortoir malgres la grosse dispute qu'ils avaient eu durant la soirée...**

* * *

Le lendemain Hermione s'éveilla et fit une brutale prise de conscience lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était encore habillée avec les vêtements de la veille. Elle se souvînt de la soirée, de la dispute avec Ron, des vodka à répétiton, d'un mec qui avait approché d'un peu trop près sa bouche, et puis... et puis plus rien...

« Non mais qu'est ce qui t'as pri de boire autant?? et toi qui enguelais Ron hier! Je suis vraiment trop stupide! » se gronda-t-elle elle même.

Elle fila sous la douche et déscendit en vitesse dans la salle commune des gryffondors. Elle ne vît pas ron, mais apperçu Harry qui se dirigeait vers elle.

-Alors, on s'est remise de la soirée d'hier? Plaisenta harry

-Oh Harry! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait?!

-Bah!! tu t'es amusée un peu voilà tout! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat! Mais bon t 'es pas habituée a boire, du coup t'étais vraiment pas bien et c'est ron qui t'as ramené.

-Ron?! Ron m'as vue dans cet état et il a bien voulu me ramener?!

-Ben oui pourquoi?

-En fait,... Hermione fixa le sol en tortillant ses mains...En fait on s'est disputés hier...

-Ah ben ça s'est le scoop du jour!! dit Harry avec un léger sourire. Enfin hermione! Vous vous disputez en moyenne 10 fois par jour! Une de plus une de moins!! En tous cas il ne m'en a pas parlé...

-Ah... mais tu sais qu'il est têtu et rancunier... Alors je suis un peu surprise qu'il m'est ramenée...

-Personne l'a forcé tu sais! Dès qu'il a vu que t'étais plus très nette, il a accouru pour te ramener... Et il avait l'air vachement inquiet...

Hermione releva la tête , et un petit sourire élaira son visage.

-Vraiment?! Et il est où là?

-Il dort encore...

-Ok, merci Harry!

-Derien...

Hermione quitta Harry et se précipita en direction du dortoir des garçons.

Elle entra dans la chambre en silence, et repéra facilement Ron qui étais le seul encore endormi. Elle s'approcha et s'assis près de lui, le regardant dormir, en repenssant a leur dispute de la veille...

Elle n'osait pas le réveiller, de peur qu'il s'énerve contre elle, et en plus, elle le savait très ronchon le matin... Finalement elle se résolu à le tirer de son profond sommeil en optant pour la méthode douceur... Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, et au bout d'un moment, Ron ouvrit les yeux; lorsqu'il la reconnue, il afficha un grand sourire; Il ne connaissait aucun réveil plus magique que ceux d'Hermione.

-Ça va toi? Dit il d'une voix rauque et ensomeillée.

-Ron je suis tellement désolée pour hier... dit doucement Hermione

-De quoi au juste? D'avoir commaté sur les banquettes de la boîte ou d'avoir embrassé n'importe quel idiot qui passé à moins d'un mètre de toi?

Hermione baissa le regard, prennant en pleine face le reproche de Ron... Ce dernier pris le menton d'Hermione entre ses mains, l'obligeant gentiment à relever la tête.

-Allez c'est pas grave, on fait tous des trucs dont on est pas fier, n'en parlons plus...

Il se leva, et Hermione remarqua qu'il portait simplement son boxer, ce qui apparemment, ne le perturbait pas le moins du monde, contrairement à elle qui devait se faire violence pour garder son regard orienté vers le mur. Il se dirigeat vers la salle de bain, et se brossa les dents. Hermione était resté assise sur le lit, le regard fixé sur le mur, auquel visiblement elle portait un grand interêt. Lorsque Ron la vit, il se rinça rapidemment la bouche et se jeta sur le lit, l'attrapant par la taille, pour la faire basculer à côté de lui.

-Allez!! je t'ai dit qu'on en parlait plus!!

-Oui oui, je sais, mais j'ai été pitoyab...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car Ron lui avait mis un doigts sur la bouche.

-On en parle plus! Dit il d'un ton ferme

-Daccord, daccord! Dit elle en riant.

Ron approcha Hermione de lui et celle ci posa sa tête sur son torse nu, se laissant appaiser par la main de ron qui carressait ses cheveux. Blotie comme ça contre lui , elle fut envahie d'un sentiment intense de bien-être, et ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit s'évader. Ron enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux, laissant tout son corps s'enivrer de l'odeur si particulière mais qu'il connaissait pourtant par coeur d'Hermione. Au bout d'un moment, il tendit son bras en direction de sa table de nuit prit son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une. Lorsque l'odeur de fumée tira Hermione de ses songes elle grimaça.

-Roooon!! tu te sent toujours obligé de tout gaché comme ça?!

-Quoi?!! se défendit celui ci, j'ai plus le droit de fumer maintenant?

Hermione ne répondit pas, et ron savait pourquoi, lorsqu'il feignait de ne pas la comprendre cela l'exsaspérait. Elle se leva et déscendit dans la salle commune en fulminant.

Ron resta allongé et finit sa clope, un sourire aux lèvres.

« qu'est ce que j'aime son sale caractère! » pensa t il...

* * *

Eh bien voilà!! un peu court je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu!!

j'attends vos reviews si le coeur vous en dit... je posterai peut-être la suite demin soir... ça dépend de mon état car je vais rentrer du cheval (et oui avant d'être fan de HP je suis une passionée d'équitation et ça depuis 10 ans) et donc, si je suis trop morte (car on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est un sport très physique), donc si je suis trop morte, se sera pour dimanche...

Gros bisous a tous et merci de me lire...


	4. Chapter 4

je sais, je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse... je suis vraiment désolée, et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps...

J'espère que je n'ai néanmoins pas perdu tous mes lecteurs...

Pour info, ce chapitre est totalement nul, mais me servait pour la suite de l'histoire... alors sachez qu'en plus d'avoir attendu, vous l'avez fait pour pas grand chose... m'enfin, je vous laisse le lire, et me donner vos avis...

Un grannnnnnnnnd merci pour ceux qui sont toujours là, et ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera plus passionnante...

* * *

Les vacances de noël arrivaient... Et l'atmosphère qui régnait au château en ce dernier week-end de cours était à tout sauf au travail... Même Hermione y avait rennoncé, passant sa derniere soirée avec ses amis, dans la douce chaleur de le salle commune des gryffondors...

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, la salle se vidait, et sur les coups de 2h00 du matin, il ne restait plus que Ron, Harry Hermione et Ginny, entassés sur un canapé, somnolents près de l'âtre qui dégageait une chaleur réconfortante. D'une voix ensomeillée, ils discutaient du programme qu'ils avaient prévu pour les vacances. Pour Harry, tout était arrangé, il passerait ses deux semaines au Terrier, avec Ginny, comme le lui avait gentiment proposé Mme Weasley. Hermione elle avait le choix, soit elle partait en France avec ses parents, soit elle restait ici, et profitait de ses amis et de la maison qu'elle aurait pour elle pendant 1 semaine. Ron lui n'avait absolument rien prévu, "de toute façon les vacances c'est pour se reposer et glander" avait il déclaré dans un baillement.

Toujous est il que le poudlard express partait le lendemin à 9h00, et que les 5 premiers jours, tous les 4 seraient au Terrier, rejoints pour la noël des parents d'Hermione, qui étaient très curieux de savoir comment se déroulait un noël sorcier.

Vers 2h30, Ginny monta se coucher, suivit de près par Harry, qui ne pu éviter le regard assassin de Ron qui devait probablement signifier "si tu fais autre chose que dormir avec ma soeur, je te tabasse jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive"...

Ron et Hermione apprécièrent cependant leur départ qui leur laissait plus de place sur le canapé. Hermione se lova tout près de Ron, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Tous deux savaient que rares était ces moments, où, ne se préocupant plus du regard des autres, ils s'accordaient une trève, en silence, et d'un commun accord, oubliant qu'un instant plus tôt, ils se chamaillaient pour une chose sans importance. Hermione s'endormi rapidement, bercée par la respiration régulière de Ron. Lui il la regarda dormir, et se surpri à la trouver belle, même en pyjama décoiffée et fatiguée. Sa propre réflexion lui aracha un sourire, et il réveilla doucement Hermione la prévenant qu'à moins qu'elle veuille être réveillé par l'arrivé des élèves le lendemain, il fallait mieux qu'ils aillent se coucher.

Elle lui fit un vague signe de tête en signe d'approbation, et avant de se lever elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, qui une fois que Ron l'eût analysé se trouvait être en réalité plus près de la bouche que des joues.

Ron lui fit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, et prit la direction de son dortoir.

* * *

En bas à gauche, si tu cliques, un truc surprenant se produit... Si si jt'assure!!! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde!!

alors je vais vous expliquer!! demain j'ai le bac blanc de français...Ce qui signifie que le chapitre qui suit, j'ai pri sur mon temps de révision pour vous l'écrire!!! alors si vous passez par là, vous avez interêt à mettre une review!!!!!! parceque sinon je déclare forfait et je ne continue plus l'histoire ou je ne mettrai qu'un chapitre par mois!!!

comprenez moi... Je me décourage en voyant que personne ne met de reviews... Si ma fic est nulle faut me le dire!!!

Bien sur je n'oublie pas les deux personnes qui m'ont posté une review au chap d'avant... je vous remercie bcp bcp bcp bcp bcp...

Bon allez bisous les gens, lisez bien et merci à ceux qui sont encore là et qui suivent ma fic!!!!

* * *

Hermione s'éveilla avant tout le monde en ce premier jour de vacances. Elle avait du mal à faire la grasse matinée quand elle n'était pas chez elle et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas dire que le terrier n'était pas confortable!! Mais c'était ainsi, elle n'y arrivait pas.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, 7h30, elle avait une bonne heure à tuer avant que Mme Weasley se lève et qu'elle puise lui proposer son aide pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Hermione partageait la chambre de Ginny, et Harry avait prit la chambre de Fred et Georges qui n'avait pas voulu quitter le magasin et logeaient dans le petit appartement au dessus. Ron lui était ravi, il gardait donc sa chambre pour lui tout seul.

Hermione se redressa sur son matela et chercha des yeux Ginny qui n'était pas dans son lit. "Non mais c'est pas vrai!!" pensa la brune, "elle n'a pas fait ça!!" Hermione se leva en vitesse, passa une robe de chambre et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle quitta la chambre et gravit l'escalier menant à la chambre occupée par Harry. Elle ouvrit la porte en silence et apperçu Ginny blotie contre son meilleur ami... "Non mais quelle idiote! Elle trouve le moyen de rejoindre Harry en douce et elle s'endort avec lui!"

Elle s'approcha de la rouquine et lui tapota l'épaule avec douceur. Ginny se réveilla en sursaut:

-Maman je peux tout t'expliquer!!!! c'est pas ce que tu crois!!

-Ne cri pas idiote! C'est moi! Chuchota hermione

-Hermione tu m'a fait peur j'ai cru que c'était maman!

-oui eh bien estime toi heureuse que se ne soit pas elle! Aller lève toi vite et viens te recoucher dans ton lit!

Ginny acquissa sans un mot et se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Harry qui dormait profondément.

Les deux jeunes filles regagnèrent leur chambre et s'assirent sur le lit de la rousse.

-Herm' tu te rends compte que tu m'a sauvé la vie là?!

-oui je sais, et a l'avenir tâche de dormir dans ton lit, et si vraiment tu ne peux te passer du beau brun qui hante tes nuits, reviens te coucher avant que quelqun ne s'en rende compte! D'autant plus que si ce n'est pas ta mère qui te tue en te trouvant dans le lit d'Harry, c'est Ron qui tuera son meilleur ami!!

Elles se mirent à rire, puis Ginny s'arreta brusquement:

-On rigole, mais tu sais qu'il en est capable! Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre le sale caractère qu'il a!

-M'en parles pas! Si tu savais la crise qu'il m'a faite quand on était en boîte! Répondit Hermione en reprenant son sérieu

-Oui je sais, j'ai entendu Harry parler avec lui de cette histoire.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit?!Hermione avait presque crié ces mots.

-Oh tu sais avec toutes vos disputes, j'ai pas callé que celle là était plus importante... Et puis depuis quand attaches tu tant d'importance à vos disputes?

-Moi? Je n'y attache aucune importance. Menti la brune

"plutôt mourrir que de lui avouer que son frère m'intérresse... Mais qu'est ce que je dis! Ron ne m'intérresse absolument pas!"

-Arrête Hermione! Pas avec moi s'il te plait!

Hermione se sentit rougir, "après tout c'est ma meilleure amie, si je ne lui dis pas à elle, a qui le dire? Mais non, je n'ai rien à dire, et puis c'est son frère!!"

La gryffondor chassa ces pensées de sa tête, cela fesait presque un an qu'elle se torturait l'esprit en reniant son attirance pour son "meilleur ami"... Hermione baissa les yeux vers le dessus de lit coloré de son amie, et tortilla ses doigts comme à chaque fois qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Ginny la connaissait bien, pour ne pas dire par coeur, et s'en rendit compte tout de suite:

-Hé 'mione? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Rien... En fait si je suis irrémédiablement attirée par ton frère, j'y peux rien, c'est comme ça, ça fait un an voire bien plus! en fait en y réfléchissant depuis près de 7 ans, inconsciemment, il n'y a que lui...

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait dit... Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, elle l'avait pronnoncé à une allure record et sans prendre sa respiration, mais elle l'avait dit...

Ginny prit le temps d'analyser ces propos, elle fit rapidement le tour de la question, et regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux:

-En même temps, il fallait être aveugle ou s'appeler Ron pour ne pas s'en rendre compte...

-Ah bon? Dit Hermione d'une petite voix

-Oui, et entre nous, Ron a beau pécho n'importe quelle fille, il ne trompe personne, et encore moins sa soeur... Il couche peut-être avec ces filles, mais la seule qui compte vraiment c'est toi...

-C'est sur! Je suis sa meilleure amie! Je suis la seule fille avec qui il entretient une conversation ne se résumant pas à "salut moi c'est Ron j'ai envie de tirer un coup ça te dis?"

-Eh bien justement! Ça prouve qu'il s'interresse à toi pour autre chose que le cul!

-ça ne prouve rien du tout! Ron ne me considère pas comme un "fille"... enfin je veux dire qu'il n'envisage pas un instant que moi, Hermione Granger, puisse servir à autre chose que délirer, parler ou réviser!

-Et moi je maintient que tu te trompe et que Ron envisage bien plus qu'une relation amicale avec toi, sauf que ça le rend fou car il se croit incapable d'avoir des sentiments pour un fille!

-Qui parle de sentiments? J'ai dit que j'étais attirée par lui! Ça n'a rien à voir Gin'!

-Dans un sens c'est lié! Et quand bien même serais tu juste "attirée" par Ron, qu'est ce qui t'empêche de tenter une approche juste pour coucher avec lui? Ron le fait en moyenne 3 fois par semaine avec n'importe quelle fille! Pourquoi tu t'en priverais??

-Gin' jt'en prie!! est ce que j'ai une tête de fille d'un soir? Et puis c'est Ron, c'est pas n'importe qui!

-Ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas que de l'attirance que tu éprouve pour lui!

Et BIM!!! (ndla: pour ma louloutte...) Ginny venait de marquer un point... Hermione c'était faite prendre au piège et la rouquine venait de lui démontrer par A+B qu'elle éprouvait autre chose que de l'amitié pour Ron...

-Tu sais quoi Gin'?? Fin de la conversation! Ça me donne mal à la tête!

-Comme tu voudras... Il n'empêche que...

-Fin de la conversation!

Ginny se leva, un léger sourire au lèvre signifiant qu'elle avait réussi son coup... Hermione souriait aussi, mais pas pour la même raison... Elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Ron, et dès aujourd'hui elle ferait tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait...

* * *

voili voilou... si ça vous a plu... une tite review... ( pleazZ


	6. Chapter 6

coucou mes petits choux...

premièrement je m'excuse du retard... Si certains ont cru que j'avais abandoné l'histoire, détrompés vous, j'ai même pensé au dénouement (ce n'est pas pour bientôt, pas d'inquiétude)...

Alors voilà, les vacances se terminent demain et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre pendant les vacances mais j'avais un emploi du temps chargé, et il est vrai que je n'ai pas hésité à choisir entre resté enfermé chez moi pour écrire ou aller monter à cheval... Et oui, sachez que le cheval primera toujours sur ma fic!

Bon apart ça, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2007, plein de bonnes choses et patati et patata... J'espère que vous avez tous passé d'aussi bonnes vacances que moi, même si bien sûr elles étaient bien trop courtes!! Bref bref bref, assez de blabla,je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira!

bisous tout plein!!

**_

* * *

_**

-ROOOOOOOOON!!!!

-MAIS QUOI??????

-LEVES TOIIIIIIII!!

-HERMIONE TU M'ENMEEERDE!!

Cette fois ç'en était trop Hermione qui hurlait à Ron de se lever depuis près d'un quart d'heure monta les marches quatre à quatre et entra en trombe dans la chambre de Ron. Elle s'approcha du lit et tira la couverture d'un coup sec. Ron se dressa d'un coup la regardant d'un air mauvais la colère le faisant rougir. Il se leva brusquement s'approcha d' Hermione l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua violemment en hurlant:

-EST CE QUE TU CONNAIS LA NOTION DE VACANCES ????? ET EST CE QU'AU MOINS DURANT CETTE PERIDE TU POURRAIS ARRETER DE ME LES BRISER AVEC TES PRINCIPES A LA CON DU GENRE ME REIVEILLER AUSSI BRUTALEMENT A 9H30 ??? EST CE QUE C'EST POSSIBLE POUR TOI D'ENVISAGER QUE LES GENS ONT AUTRE CHOSE A FOUTRE UN MATIN DE VACANCES QUE DE SE LEVER POUR COMMENCER SES DEVOIRS OU ALLER FAIRE UNE BALLADE POUR VOIR LE LEVER DU SOLEIL OU FAIRE LE MENAGE OU COMMENCER A EMBALLER LES CADEAUX ??? EST CE QUE TOUTES CES CHOSES SONT COMPREHENSIBLES POUR TA TETE D'ABRUTI OU BIEN IL VA FALLOIR QUE JE TE LES ENFONCE DEDANS A COUPS POINGS DANS TA GUEULE ????

Ron ne se rendit compte qu'après coup qu'il y était aller peut-être un peu fort. Hermione le regardait, secoué de tremblements et des larmes commençaient à embuer ses yeux. Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Ron et Hermione se soutinrent du regard, il la lâcha et fou de rage contre lui même il sortit de la chambre, en caleçon, et déscendit ruminer sa colère au rez de chaussé.

* * *

Mme Weasley s'activait dans la cuisine quand elle entendit Ron arriver.

-Ah tu t'es enfin levé mon chéri! Il était temps!!

-Sans commentaires m'an! Répondit le roux énervé en s'allumant une cigarette

-Où est Hermione? Demanda sa mère sentant que la dispute quotidienne entre son fils et Hermione venait de se produire.

-jten prie m'an remue pas le couteau dans la plaie!

-tu sais Ron, si Hermione t'as réveillé ainsi c'est uniquement car ce soir c'est le 24 et elle voulait que tu l'enmmènes sur le chemin de traverse car elle n'as pas achevé ses courses de noël...

-Ouais eh ben je m'en tape!! Est ce que j'ai une tête à faire des courses de noël moi?!!

-Elle a aussi dit à Ginny que c'était un prétexte pour passer une après-midi avec toi... Ajouta Mme Weasley d'une voix détachée, mais ça bien sûr je n'était pas censée le savoir... De toute façon ça ne change rien, je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas envie de sortir, et que passer ton après-midi à fumer une vingtaine de cigarettes en lisant des magazines de quidditch est bien plus passionnant...Conclut elle en lançant un regard ironique à son fils.

-Oh putain... Fais chier... Soupira Ron. Pourquoi il faut toujours que je gâche tout comme ça?

-Monta la voir, tu as peut-être une chance de rattraper le coup

-Ouais t'as raison, j'y vais!

-Rooooon...

-Oui m'an?

-Cigarette!

-Ah oui scuzz...

Ron fit disparaître sa cigarette d'un coup de baguette et monta rapidement les escaliers, Hermione détestait l'odeur de la fumée et il le savait, ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'est comment se faire pardonner...

* * *

Hermione était restée dans la chambre de Ron, et regardait la neige tomber dehors, perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle entendit le plancher craquer sous les pieds d'un Ron timide embararassé et en caleçon. La brune rit intérieurement mais plutôt mourir que de laisser parraître que cette situation était comique.

-Heu... Hermione... Je sais pas trop quoi te dire... Tu sais que je suis pas très doué pour les excuses...

-Rectification tu es absolument nul à chier pour les excuses et dailleurs tu ne prends jamais la peine d'en faire...

-Ecoutes, je sais que tu m'en veux et c'est justifié, mais...

-Mais quoi? Tu crois que tu vas te pointer avec ta ptite tête de chien battu, me bredouiller trois mots gentils, et que moi, en fille en proie à ton charme fou et ta jolie ptite paire de fesses je vais te sauter au cou en ajoutant que c'est ma faute et que jamais plus je ne te reveillerai de cette façon ??

Après une courte analyse de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Hermione s'apperçut qu'en effet, c'était très probable qu'elle tombe sous le charme de sa jolie ptite paire de fesse, si, bien sûr, on mettait de côté sa fierté légendaire, et du coup, elle préféra ajouter:

-Je ne suis pas une de tes pétasses obnubilé par ce qui se passe sous ton caleçon, et ne compte pas sur moi pour entrer dans ton jeu!!

-Oh et puis merde Hermione! T'as raison après tout! Je vais pas me faire chier à te faire de plates excuses qui de toute façon ne serviront à rien, puisque tu es trop stupide pour voir que je fais des efforts!!

-Ah parce que me dire que je suis stupide tu appeles ça faire des efforts toi?!

-Tu sais, j'aurais aimé ne jamais t'avoir dites toutes ces choses, ne jamais t'avoir fait de mal, ne jamais avoir vu les larmes passer la barrière de tes yeux par ma faute, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te rendre heureuse, et te voir sourire à chaque instant... Mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu vois je n'y peux rien, j'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être aussi méchant et stupide.. Et le pire tu vois, c'est que je me fous de complètement des conséquences et que je me rends compte qu'après que je te fais du mal... Alors je te prometrais pas de faire des efforts, de toute façon j'en suis incapable, et je te dirais pas non plus que je suis désolé, mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras comme tu le fais toujours. Dailleurs, j'arrive toujours pas à piger pourquoi tu le fais, mais tu le fais et c'est ça qui compte. Et puis même si je sais que j'ai probablement gâché ma dernière chance de passer l'après-midi avec toi j'espère au moins que tu réfléchira sérieusement au fait que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour qu'on aille faire les courses, ou même autre chose d'encore plus nul...

Hermione n'en revenait pas, pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron avait fait des excuses dignes de ce nom...

-Heuuu... Balbutia t-elle prise au dépourvu, Je sais pas, t'aime pas faire les courses alors t'as qu'à choisir...

-Tu me pardonnes alors!!!

-Ben oui idiot!

-Bon alors je propose une partie de quidditch!

-Ron faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties!! je sacrifie le shopping, tu sacrifie le quidditch!

-pffffff... AHHH oui, je sais! Je t'emmene voir les Clejumenlia!!!

-Les quoi?!

-Me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu les Clejumenlia!

-Non seulement je ne les ai jamais vu, mais en plus, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est!

-Message compri! Hermione prête à embarquer vers l'expérience la plus passionnante de toute ta vie?

-Attends où tu m'emmenes??

-Aie confiance! Si tu dois m'écouter et te taire c'est maintenant Hermione! Tu ne seras pas déçue...

-D'a... D'accord...

Hermione avait levé légèrement le sourcil droit en prononçant ce mot, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Ron.

" Rien que pour voir ce sourire j'aurai accepté..." pensa Hermione.

* * *

voili voilou... prochain chapitre direction les Clejumenlia...

n'hésitez pas pour les reviews...


End file.
